Love Alone
by FrozenInsideTheWinter
Summary: Six is destroyed. Or is she? (ONESHOT)


"N-no. Please don't touch that," Gaius said, trying to act like nothing was wrong. You see, he didn't know how, but somehow Commander Adama had found out about the implanted cylon chip that contained, well, the woman he loved. Or should he say, cylon. Now Starbuck had a gun pointed at the chip, and he swallowed in fear.

His mind flashed back to the recent time when he had been in his lab working when he tripped and fell, and it all went black. He said the doctor found the chip when they scanned his body, for the injury was internal. Now, they held the chip in their hands and were about to destroy it, destroy _her_. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around to see Six in her blue dress, but her watery eyes didn't match for once. He wanted to hug her, to tell her he loved her, but he knew that would only be further evidence that she was making him insane and that she should be destroyed. For his own good, they said. He had been forced to tell them about her, about what the chip was after they were just about to send him out the airlock. And the surprising thing was, she had agreed that it was time for truth.

His heart ached for Six. He had never seen her cry before and didn't want to again, but he knew there wouldn't be an again if he didn't do something now. The odd thing was that he really never thought about anyone else's feelings, only hers, but she was making him a better person and helping him along, and he couldn't repay her like this. He knew his life was pretty much over, he had finally been recognized as the traitor he was, but he had to save her's.

"Please, Gaius. Please don't let them kill me, I wont be able to come back to you if they do. I'll be in another conciousness. We'll be separated for...God knows how long," she sobbed.

_I won't let that happen,_ he thought. He remembered her explaining to him that even if the chip was taken out after 34 hours, a telepathic link would still be formed within him. Only if it was still whole, however. But they didn't know that, he he wouldn't let give them the luxury of letting them know she was there now.

"Please, you can't do this. I-I..."

He stepped towards the group of the Commander, Kernal Tie, Apollo, The Prisident and Starbuck, hands shaking. _Come on Gaius, scrape it up._

The President stepped up to meet him, eyes calm, posture straight.

"And why shouldn't we? You're a traitor, and you've secretly been working with a cylon behind our backs. Only the gods know what she's told them," she replied.

"You shouldn't do it because she's on our side. She's good. She's the one who helped me pinpoint the fuel. She's the one who helped me make the DNA test. And I didn't know she was a cylon when I first met her, by the way." He glanced at Six's... proud?... face to his left. He kept going, feeling brave.

"She hasn't told the cylons anything."

He knew it was a lie, she had told the whole cylon race where they were, _and _pretty much destroyed the human race, but that was it.

"Please, I love her," he whispered. He watched all the officers scowl and gasp, but it didn't matter as Six's arm snaked around his waist. She gave him a watery smile, flicking some of her glowing blond hair out of her face.

Apollo glared at him, stepping up beside Madame President.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Baltar, but I'm afraid we can't take that chance," Laura sighed. She turned to Starbuck.

"Do it." Starbuck nodded and pulled the trigger, and the chip fluing into hundreds of tiny pieces. Six's agonized face was something he would never forget as she kissed him on the cheek and vanished from sight. There was only silence to accompany them all. Gaius felt tears threaten to fall as the officers all looked at him expectantly. He felt lost. Alone. He had failed her.

"Take him to the brig," the President ordered, and he heard her mutter an apology as he was drug off.

Soon it was hours after the encounter and Gaius felt himself drift off to sleep. He opened his eyes and saw his familiar Caprica home. What? He walked out to the deck, enjoying the imaginary breeze on his face. Suddenly, he felt a soft hand cover his folded ones on the edge of the deck railing. He looked down. Hmmm. Decidedly feminine. He looked behind his shoulder, and...

There she was.

**The End! ^^ There you do guys, my first Battlestar Galactica fanfic of my favorite BSG couple, Six and Baltar. This is just my own idea of when/if this ever happens. Now, I'm only on the 4th disc of the 1st season, so don't tell me anything! Its a great show, and I'll definitly do more BSG fanfics in the future. Feedback is very welcome. ;)**


End file.
